One way trip
by OrchidBow
Summary: Annabeth finds herself having to move to New York, she quickly gets along with a girl named Thalia. Later on Thalia introduces Annabeth to Percy, Thalias cousin. What's going to happen when they figure out their feelings for each other...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Rated: T **

**Chapter 1: Moving to New York**

**Annabeths POV**

I slowly woke up from my bed in California, stretching my arms behind my head and yawning casually. I rubbed my eyes open and stared out the window at the beach. The waves were rapidly crashing up against the dark grey pointed rocks. Above that was a large cliff that looked out over the ocean and the water was a gorgeous color or blue with a hint of green. I smiled and removed myself from my warm bed and put on jeans, a grey tank-top, and my grey converse. As I was walking out of my bedroom I heard my dad:

"Annabeth, hurry up and eat so we can pack the rest of the boxes into the truck!"

I sighed and a wave of sadness rushed over me as I remembered I was moving to New York. I loved California with the beach and blue skies, I didn't want to leave it all behind for the rainy city with the grey clouds and gloomy feeling. I ran down the stairs and opened the pantry to grab the only box of cereal left. I placed it on the counter and grabbed a plastic bowl for the cabinet above the sink and the almost empty milk carton in the fridge. I quickly fixed up my bowl of cereal and sat down at the small table across from the kitchen. I looked up from my food and saw my dad sitting across the table reading the newspaper.

"Anything exciting today?" I simply asked.

My dad took a sip from his coffee and said "Not really, unless you count the 49ers won their game last night"

I sighed and continued eating when my step-mom Helen walked in with my 2 twin half-brothers. Bobby and Matthew. My dad quickly got up to give Helen a quick kiss and sat back down, continuing to read the paper.

"Hey Annabeth, how are you?" Helen asked.

"Fine I guess, I don't really want to move to New York"

"I know but your father got a job offer and how can we refuse?"

"By saying no?" I muttered under my breath.

Bobby and Matthew sat next to me with their bowl of cereal and dug in. I got up to wash the bowl that previously had food in it. When I finished I sat back down and crossed my legs, Helen spoke to break the silence.

"Annabeth, Bobby, Matthew, will you come help me pack up the truck."

I groaned and grabbed a box, I walked outside and placed it in the truck and I went back to grab another.

It wasn't long before we finished loading the truck and I ran inside to grab my bag with my computer, phone, ipod, and my notebook inside of it. I ran back outside and swung open the door to the truck, took my seat in the back, took out my ipod and played a song. It wasn't longer before I fell asleep.

When I awoke I looked out the window to see it was dark and we probably had a while longer to the airport. In counting we only had about 5-10 boxes with our valuables so flying didn't really do much to our moving cause. I closed my eyes once again drifting of to the sound of the tires rolling and hitting a bump in the road occasionally.

This time the sun peered in through the car window and I sat up. My iPod was still playing, right now Holiday was on by Green Day.

The man driving stopped in front of the doors and we unloaded the boxes. We found our seats within the airport at gate A17 and waited to be called to board.

Finally a women called out saying we could get on. I found my seat, took one last look at California and laid my head back on the seat and relaxed to the sound of the plane taking off. In 9 hours I would be in New York.

**Please Review and tell me if you liked it! I realize this looks short on here but when I was typing it, it was a full-page. ANYWAYS, Review, Review, Review! If I get at least 1 review I will make chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN CRY!**

**Chapter 2: Getting started**

**Annabeths POV (Starts after plane lands)**

We gathered all of our boxes from the luggage claim area and halled down a taxi. We placed the boxes inside and we cramped up on our way to the Car Renting store.

"I want to sit next to Annabeth!"

"No! I want to!"

"Boys stop! Bobby sit by Annabeth for today and Matthew you can sit by her tomorrow. Get it. Got it. Good" I heard Helen say as I climed into the car.

Bobby plopped down right next to me and showed me a few of his lego people go from his birthday.

"That's cool Bobby, that one looks like Harry potter" I said while pointing to one with a lightning scar and and circle shaped glass on.

"That's because it IS Harry Potter, Annabeth!"

I laughed and put in my headphones. I guess he didn't notice because he was still blabbering on about one that looked like the 9th doctor from doctor who.

In 15 mins we got a Mini-Van from the car rental and heading to our newly bought house.

I grabbed my bag and headed up the stairs to one of the 4 bedrooms. 1 for my parents, 1 for Bobby and Matthew(They like sharing a room and sleeping on bunkbeds, don't ask why because I have no idea), then 1 for me, and finally a guest room.

I placed my bag on the bed and fell onto the bed with my back first. My hands were above my head and I let out a deep sigh.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time, 8:32 p.m.

"Annabeth can you come down here and help unpack?" I heard my dad asking.

I got up and started unloading things.

"Hey dad can I go sightseeing around New York?" I asked while putting away some of the dishes.

"Sure honey, be home by 10 though!" He replied while throwing me the keys to the car.

I finished the box I was on and bolted out the front door. I was looking at all of the parks and shops when I found a Starbucks and went inside to get a drink.

I ordered a small decaf and as soon as I turned around with a drink I ran right into someone.

"Ouch, oh my gods are you okay!?" I said as I rubbed my head and got up.

I held out a hand to her and she gladly accepted.

"Ugh, watch where you're going next time" She snapped at me.

"Oh um okay, can I atleast pay for your drink?" I asked as politely as I could with a small smile.

"Yeah sure." She replied

I went up and grabbed her drink after she told me to and gave the guy 5$.

We sat at a small table by the window after getting my drink.

"Its Annabeth by the way, Annabeth Chase" I said after taking drinking a sip from the coffee.

"I'm Thalia Grace, sorry for snapping at you, I'm not having a great day" Thalia replied.

"It's fine I just moved here from California, dad got a job promotion, so yeah. Here I am!" I laughed a little as she laughed along.

I got a good look at her by now. She had raven black spikey hair with lightning blue eyes. She wore a black t-shirt, with black jeans, and black combat boots. She must really like black I thought.

"Sorry again, I didn't see you there."

She gave me a smile and her phone buzzed a second later.

"Sorry gotta go my family needs me" She waved goodbye and got up "I hope I see you again"

I nodded and got up throwing away the coffee in a nearby thrashcan then headed home.

As soon as I walked through the door I got bombarded by hugs from my brothers who escaped from the bathtub and where running around the house butt-naked. I laughed and grabbed them, dragging them up the stairs back into the bathtub and only did I see my miserable step-mom completely soaked and let out a sigh.

"Thank you Annabeth, I don't think I could've caught them." She said with a sincere smile.

I laughed "Helen go to bed, I'll finish"

Her eyes widened, then she smiled and gave me a hug, soaking my clothes.

I laughed at the boys and finished cleaning them up as they played with their bath toys. They changed and ran into their bedroom pretending to be an airplane.

I then got in the shower, the warm water feeling good on my body. I stepped out and went to my bedroom pulled on shorts and a tank top, climbed into bed and thought about my day. I giggled remembering when my and Thalia collided.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep to the passing cars in the small neighborhood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson! R&R does!  
**

**Chapter 3: New girl**

**Percy POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing and lazily hit it with my fist. I guess I hit it a little to hard because it smashed under my hand. Hey what can I say? I'm captain of the swim team, I have SOME muscles.

I got up and grabbed a change of clothing for when I got out of the shower. I stepped in the steamy room and quickly unclothed. I turned on the radio on my bathroom counter and 3 Days Grace was on playing Never Too Late. I silently laughed to myself at the song because it perfectly described my life. I quickly washed my body and hair and stepped out.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Looking at all of the little crevices on my face or the small scars on my stomach from swimming in the ocean and get cut on pointed rocks. I smiled to myself remembering water. I was kind of apart of anything that did with water; Oceans, Seas, lakes, rivers. I loved them all and those places made me feel calm and welcome.

I started getting changed into my jeans with a blue v-neck on and a pair of blue running shoes. If you can't tell I love blue. I always haved and even my mom realized this because she always made me blue food, impossible you say? Take that up with my mom.

"Percy come on! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

I grabbed my backpack from my room and ran into the kitchen. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and grabbing 5 blue pancakes. I poured tons of syrup over them and dug in. I could hear my mom laughing at me from the stove. She found it funny how much I loved blue, and food.

When I finished I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

"Love you mom!"

"Love you to sweetie. Be good! No trouble on the first day Percy!"

I laughed and hoped in my blue Chevrolet. I drove to my best-friends house, Grover, but I call him G-man. I honked the horn and about 10 seconds later he came out running into the car and hopped in the front seat.

"Hey G-man, excited for school?"

"Haha heck yeah! I get to see Juniper man!"

Anyways, Juniper is Grovers girlfriend. She had long brown hair with dark green eyes and was inlove with nature. I guess that's why him and Juniper worked out because he loved nature too.

Grover had brown short curly hair with a small goatee on his thin. He could be a hippee if it wasn't for how he dressed. He usually just wore some jeans and a t-shirt.

I next drove to Nico's house, honked the horn once again and out came flying Nico Di Angelo. He swung open the door and sat in the back seat. Nico was inlove with black. He had black short messy hair with black eyes. He wore black jeans with a black t-shirt and black converse.

Most people would think he's goth or even emo but he's not. He was a great guy who was always cracking jokes.

"Hey Perce, Grover. Anything new happen this summer?" Nico asked.

"Eh not really, unless you count going to see my dad" I replied. My dad and mom are divorced. My dad loves the water like me and he has his own company called the Jackson Seawater inc. It's mainly just about taking care on the ocean and such.

"Ha-ha cool Percy, bet you had fun on his cruise ship" Grover said. I laughed a bit remembering my dad has a cruise ship because hes a millionaire. Oh and his name is Poseidon. Yeah like the Greek sea god. My entire family is obsessed with Greek mythology. Just take Nico's dad for example. His name is Hades. Exactly, the Underworld god. Grovers parents where pretty normal. No weird names or anything of that matter.

"I did actually, lots of swimming, tanning, fun in the sun. It was great. Flirted with a couple cute girls."

Nico and Grover laughed. I could practically get any girl I wanted. I just didn't care for dating. Except my ex-girlfriend Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was kind of annoying and pushy. Whatever I'm glad we're not together anymore.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, as for myself. I was pretty bored the entire summer besides talking to Juniper and hanging out with her" Grover replied with a smile remembering the memories of the 2.

"Anyways lets get to school shall we?" I asked.

"Onward!" Grover and Nico replied simultaneously. We all started cracking up and it wasn't long before we pulled into the school parking lot.

I got out and we all started walking to the doors when Juniper came up and gave Grover a kiss on the cheek. Grover put his arm around her and they were in a conversation about trees or something.

"And then there where 2" Nico said walking a bit faster to catch up to me.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

We walked inside and walked straight to our homeroom. We sat in the back by the windows. Just me, Grover, Nico, and Juniper. There were a few others of our friends who walked in and we went to greet them.

"Thalia hey!" I said waving to the girl.

"Percy! Long time no see Kelp head!" Thalia replied giving me a smirk.

She sat in front of me and was chatting with Clarrise, Silena,and Bianca.

Clarrise La Rue was a tough girl with brown long hair and brown eyes. Everyone was afraid of her besides her friends who happened to be girls and her boyfriend Chris. Clarrise's dad was Ares. He worked in the military and took care of all of that.

Silena Beauragard had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was extremely nice and very easy to talk to. She was dating Charles Beckondorf. We call him by his last name but Silena calls him Charlie. Her mother is Aphrodite, Aphrodite has a make-up and perfume buissiness.

Bianca Di Angelo is Nico's sister. She had extremely long dark brown hair with black eyes. She was really friendly and likes black but not nearly as much as Nico. She didn't have a boyfriend and she kept saying she really didn't need one. Nico was the same way. He didn't need a girlfriend but we all knew he had a crush on Thalia.

Thalia Grace had black spiked hair with electric blue eyes and her father was Zeus. Hmmm. She was tough and didn't take crap from anyone. One minute you said something mean to her, the next you had a fist in your face.

Enough about those people. I was talking to Nico about some girls we say in the hallway who wore to much make-up and looked fake. We were kind of making fun of them.

Just then a girl walked in the blonde curly hair, like a princesses. What really caught me where her stormy grey eyes. She was wearing an orange t-shirt with jean shorts. She took my breath away.

Then Mrs. Dodd spoke up "Everyone this is Miss. Annabeth Chase, she's a new student here at Goode High School. Now everyone make her feel welcome."

Annabeth went and sat in the front of the classroom and immediately took out a notebook and a pen.

**Annabeths POV (This morning)**

I walked in the front doors of the school and was taken away by all the people talking and laughing. The school was mostly painted Orange and Purple. The school colors I'm guessing. I laughed to myself because I was wearing an Orange t-shirt.

I walked into the office, and a man came up to me. "Hello Miss. I am Mr. Brunner but you can call me Chiron, I'm the Greek mythology teacher here at Goode High and I welcome you."

"Oh hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, Nice to meet you Chiron." I replied while smiling.

"Well anyways here is you schedule and looks like your homeroom is with Mrs. Dodds. Just take a left down the hall and third door on your left. Have a nice day Miss. Chase"

I waved goodbye and walked down the hall and turned left. I counted the doors and walked in. The first thing I noticed was a boy with messy black hair and bright sea-green eyes. He kind of just stared and me with an observing look in his eyes. I smiled and Mrs. Dodds introduced me. I took a seat in the front of the class and took out my note-taking items.

I could hear everyone whispering about me but I pretended not to hear.

The boy with the sea-green eyes came up to me. I got a good look at him. He was tall lean, and muscular. He had a good build and looked athletic. I smiled at him.

He put his hand out and said "Hi um, I'm Percy Jackson and welcome to Goode High. Im captain on the swimming team and if you need anything let me know".

I took his hand a shook it. I felt a spark of electricity when I touched him. I could tell he felt it too because of the look in his eyes. His eyes made me feel like I was drowning in them and they were incredible. I blushed and looked down.

"Uh thanks for the welcome, have a good day" I said quickly glancing up and giving him a sweet smile.

He walked away and sat down by all of his friends.

The class passed by and I wrote down everything she said. I went to History and English after that. History with Mr. James and English with Mr. Blofis.

After that I went to lunch and looked around. I saw Percy and his friends and he turned around waving me down to come sit by him shouting " Hey Annabeth! Come sit over here!"

I laughed a bit and sat next to him and Thalia.

"Annabeth my girl! Long time no see! How are you" Thalia said.

"I'm fine actually. Goode High is pretty cool and the teachers are nice. I think the nicest so far is Mr. Blofis though"

Next to me Percy laughed and I gave him a confused look.

"Oh nothing it's just that Mr. Blofis is my step-dad." He said with a smirk.

I nodded and Percy introduced me to everyone, Silena, Bianca, Clarrise, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Charles or Beckondorf, and Chris.

They all seemed pretty nice and were fun to talk too. Lunch flew by and Percy ran up next to me when I was walking out." Hey Annabeth, what do you have next?"

I glanced down at my schedule and it said Greek Mythology with Mr. Brunner.

"Greek Mythology, you?"

He smiled and replied "Me too, here I'll walk you to the class"

We walked and talked a bit about ourselves and when we got to the class he sat down next to me. The class was easy because I loved Greek Mythology and I knew all the answers.

Class seemed to fly by and it wasn't long before school was over.

I walked home and sat in my room the rest of the night doing homework and sketching buildings because I really want to be an architect.

I yawned after drawing my 10th sketch and changed into my pj's, then climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

I had a sweet dream of me back in California on the beach.

New York actually wasn't so bad and that Percy guy seemed sweet. Today was fun and I hoped tomorrow would be like it.

**Please review and tell me if it was good. I tried making this one long so it would be more fun to read! Anyways thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

**READ NEXT A/N FOR IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**(A/N): Okay guys I'm thinking about making another series where they aren't demigods still but Percy is a famous singer/athlete and he goes to New York for one of his stops for his tour. Oh and P.S. Thalia and Nico would be in the band with him and Grover would be their manager. Anyways.. He soon meets Annabeth as he visits Goode High for a private concert for the school. Annabeth thinks he stuck up because he's a famous singer and all but soon they learn to be friends and eventually fall in love. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING!**

**BACK TO THE STORY AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS OR ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE REALLY LONG! I think I'm going to add Annabeth singing...**

**Chapter 4 **

**Annabeth POV (Time skip to Friday)**

Okay so New York is actually pretty awesome. I've met a couple of friends, went to an awesome school and have a crush on this extremely hot and sweet swimmer.

Wait. What. No I don't, ignore that. I didn't say it! STUPID BRAIN! Haha thats kind of funny because I'm smart and I said stupid brain... Hehe no? Okay guess not. Yeah I'll shut up.

I grabbed a change of clothes a quickly took a shower singing to the song "Heres to never growing up" by Avril Lavigne.

I ran to my room grabbed my school bag and purse and bolted to the kitchen. I looked at the stove and it read 7:02. SHOOT! School starts at 7:15 and I walk!

I grabbed a pop-tart and whipped out my phone.

(**Bold- Annabeth, **Underlined- Thalia)

**Thalia! Can you come pick me up!?I really don't feel like being late today!**

Sure ol' wise one. I'll be there in 5.

I let out a sigh of relief and sat down at my kitchen counter waiting for Thalia. I heard a car horn and ran as fast as I could.

"Bye dad!" I yelled as I stepped out the door.

"Bye Annab-" That's all I heard as I closed it.

Thalia had a slick looking black Mercedes Benz A class. It was a pretty sweet car and perfectly matched Thalia.

Today she was wearing a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse. The only thing colored about that girl were her electric blue eyes that stood out like a sore thumb.

"Hey Annie" She said.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Annie." I said with a scowl

"Aww why not? Can't it be like a best friend privelage?" She pleaded.

"No. It can't" I said as I stepped into the front seat.

"Okay Annie"

She looked over to see me clench my teeth and she let out a laugh.

"Can we please just get to school?"

"Sure thang Annie" I sighed and looked at my phone. 7:10. Great only 5 minutes.

We got there in about 2 minutes and I bolted for my homeroom. Mrs. Dodds class. I jumped into my seat and not 10 seconds later the bell rang and school started.

"Okay class, today in History we'll be learning about WWII" She started.

Everyone groaned. Even I did and that's saying something.

"Now, now class. I'll make it a bit fun. After this lesson you can all write me a 3 page essay on what happened." She smirked at everyone.

This woman is pure evil. I mean I love school and all but seriousily, that's her form of fun?

A few seconds after taking notes I got hit in the head by a paper ball while Mrs. Dodds was writing on the board.

I opened it up and it read:

**Hey there Annabeth. Is this class boring or what?**

**-Percy**

I quickly scribbled down:

Percy stop and pay attention!

-Annabeth

I threw it back at him and continued writing the notes as they appeared.

The ball hit my head again.

**But I don't want tooo... This class is sucking the life out of me.**

**-Percy**

Good so when it's done you'll be dead and will leave me alone.

I threw it and finished up my notes and the bell rang.

"Okay class don't forget the essay!" Mrs. Dodds yelled out as the students scrambeled to be free.

I felt something slip into my hand and watched as Percy walked over to Nico's locker a bit quickly.

**Sorry to burst your bubble Annie, but as you can see. I'm not dead. Atleast not yet anyways.**

I chuckled to myself at the last comment and walked over to Percy. When I was 3 feet away from him I chucked the paper at his head and he turned to look at me right as I threw it and it hit him on the flinched and I couldn't help but start laughing. Infact, I was laughing so hard I had to hold onto a locker to keep me from falling. As soon as I caught a breath I smiled and said:

"That's what you get for calling me Annie"

He stared at me kind of shocked but then he started laughing and we both just stood in the hallway laughing our heads off with everyone staring.

I waved goodbye as soon as the laughing fit was over.

I went into the music room for my next class but no one was in there so I started playing a few keys on the piano and sang along with it. The song Speed of Sound by ColdPlay. **(A/N Probably one of my favorite bands!).**

**How long before I get in?**

**Before it starts, before I begin?**

**How long before you decide?**

**Before I know what it feels like?**

What's it like dating Percy? I wondered

**Where To, where do I go?**

**If you never try, then you'll never know.**

Yeah I'll never know what it feels like to be his.

**How long do I have to climb,**

**Up on the side of this mountain of mine?**

I skipped a few verses but then continued.

**All that noise, and all that sound,**

**All those places I got found.**

**And birds go flying at the speed of sound,**

**to show you how it all began.**

**Birds came flying from the underground,**

**if you could see it then you'd understand?**

I stood up but kept playing and did a few moves. Then I walked over to the guitar and continued playing.

**Ideas that you'll never find,**

**All the inventors could never design.**

**The buildings that you put up,**

**Japan and China all lit up.**

**The sign that I couldn't read,**

**or a light that I couldn't see,**

**some things you have to believe,**

**but others are puzzles, puzzling me.**

**All that noise, and all that sound,**

**All those places I got found.**

**And birds go flying at the speed of sound,**

**to show you how it all began.**

**Birds came flying from the underground,**

**if you could see it then you'd understand,**

**ah when you see it then you'll understand?**

Someone started clapping and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Wow Annabeth, you're like, really good!" Percy said smiling at me.

"Gods Percy you scared me half to death!"

Percy started laughing and at that sound I started to melt. SNAP OUT OF IT.

"Oh and uh, thanks. I'm not very good but I love the song so I thought I'd try it" I said kind of sounding fareaway at the last few words.

"You are amazing Annabeth and you have a beautiful voice" He said stepping closer. "And you're just plain beautiful" I heard him mumble. He probably thought I didn't hear it.

"Well thank you. I learned from my mom on how to play the piano and guitar but tought the singing to myself" I responded taking another step towards him.

"Well you'll have to give me lessons some time" He said while taking a huge step towards me and we were inches apart.

He leaned in and I did too. We were a few centimeters apart now and right as our lips were about to touch the bell rang signaling everyone had 1 minute to get to class. We jumped back and I heard Percy mumble "Gods dammit". After that he walked to an empty desk and people started pouring in.

During the class I snuck a couple glances at him but every time I did he seemed to be looking off into space. Smiling.

I giggled to myself and class ended.

**-LLLIINNNEEE BREEEEAAAKKK- (Too lunch)**

Me and Percy walked into the lunchroom and he sat at one side of the table while I sat at the other. We never talked to eachother the entire time and I could see everyones confused and concerned faces. Especially Thalia's. Hers made me laugh a little. She kept looking between me and Percy and she had her eyebrows scrunched together and her mouth was open like she wanted to say something.

"Alright you two, serisouly what happened that you guys are ignoring eachother?" Clarisse finally spoke up.

"Oh uh nothing." Percy said, stuttering a bit. Smooth move Percy. Real smooth.

"Uh huh, yeah okay like I'll believe that" Thalia said with a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Later okay Thals?" I said pleading.

"Yeah sure, but you better tell me! Or I'll just go to Percy and I know HIS weakness..." Thalia now had an evil smirk while glaring at Perce.

"So anyyywaayyyss ladies and gents.. Check out my new outfit!" Silena said showcasing herself.

"It's lovely hun, really brings out your eyes" Beck said with a smile.

"Why thank you!" She plopped down and gave Beck a kiss.

We looked up to see a couple of girls coming our way. 3 to be exact. 1 was leading the others and the other 2 were behind her out to the sides.

"Hello, I am Rachel and yeah bye." She said while doing a hair flip and walked away.

The girl has red frizzy hair with really bright green eyes and wore a tank top showing a bit to much, with low riding jeans shorts and pink flip-flops.

"Gods that girls a bitch" Thalia said

"Yeah" Everyone else chorused.

Lunch went on with a few little conversations about school and life.

**LINE BREAK TO AFTER SCHOOL AT ANNABETHS HOUSE**

I was reading a book when I heard a knock on the door.

I pulled myself out of bed and opened the door to reveal Thalia, Silena, Clarisse, and Bianca.

"What?" I replied with a bit of frustration because I was at a good part in the book.

"Woah there Annie. We just came here because you promised to tell me about what happened between you and Kelp head." Thalia replied

"Yeah I promised you. Not the rest of the Fantastic four" I said.

"Awww Anniebeth! Come one tell us" Silena said pleading.

"Yeah come on Annabeth, tell us what happened between you and Prissy" Clarisse said cracking her knuckles.

"I'm just here because I want food" Bianca said. "And I may be a bit curious..."

"Fine... Get all your butts in here" I said walking away towards my room. I heard the door close shut halfway up the stairs.

I saw down on my bed and placed the bookmark in my book and placed it on my desk.

The rest of them sat down infront of me. Eyeing me.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Well yeah duhh, tell us the story!" Silena said smiling a bit too wide.

"Okay well, It was 5 minutes before 3rd period started and I was early to music. So I decided to play and sing a song from Coldplay" I started

"Oooh Coldplay. Awesome band Annie" Thalia said then motioned for me to keep going

"Anyways, back to the story. After I finished my song I heard clapping and jumped like I saw a spider. It was Percy and he started walking over. We were talking and with each sentence we stepped close to eachother to we were about yeigh apart" I said holding my hands 2 inches from eachother." We both started to lean in about to kiss, when the bell rang and we jumped apart. So yeah, pretty much what happened"

I looked at all of the girls and the only one smiling was Silena the rest had wide eyes and mouth dropped.

"Eeeek! Percabeth is going to happen!" Silena said clapping.

"Wait what! You and Prissy almost kissed!"

"Hol-Hol- Hold on! Kelp head. And you?"

"I saw it coming" Bianca said raising her hand.

I just nodded and looked down.

"Oh Annabeth we need that kiss to actually happen soon. That would be totes amazing! Oh my gods my otp getting together!" Silena was still smiling, a bit of an evilish grin though.

"It's awkward between us though and I like Percy but, I'm not for sure if it's THAT kind of like"

"Well only one way to find out. You leaned in when Percy did so I guess it's settled. If you didn't like Percy, you wouldn't have done that. Maybe just may have stood there" Clarisse said.

I looked at her a bit shocked. Clarisse this big tough girl telling me that I like Percy and actually gave an example.

Silenas phone buzzed.

"Oops guys, gotta go! Date night with Beck. Ttyl ladies!" She walked out waving behind her shoulder.

"Yeah I should probably get going, I know Nico needs help on his homework" Bianca got up and walked away.

"I don't know why I'm leaving. Just am." Clarrise left too.

"Well I'm staying the night Annie" Thalia walked over to the bathroom and took a shower.

I grabbed my book and continued reading, it wasn't long before Thalia came back wearing my old shirt and baggy shorts.

She hopped in bed with me and a few minutes later I heard her breathing become even and every few seconds a light snore escaped her mouth.

I turned off my lamp on the nightstand and pulled the covers over me. Slowly drifting off into a deep slumber.

**Percy: Lols I don't think Annabeth would sing**

**Annabeth: Speak for your self Seaweed brain. I actually like to sing.**

**Percy: Woah wait what! I need to hear it right now. Like Right. Now.**

**Annabeth: Maybe another time hun.**

**Me: Guys settle that later right now I just finished the chapter and you people need to review.**

**Percy and Annabeth: Yeah guys! Review!**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you liked. Feel free to leave suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. So.. Yeah.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock and took a quick shower. After the shower I bruhed my teeth and put on my outfit for the day. A green V-neck with jeans and my black converse.

I ran down the stairs into the kitchen were my breakfast was waiting. Blue pancakes, scrambeled eggs, and OJ. Yumm.. I hurriedly ate the food and glanced at the time. 7:09.

Crap. I ran out of the door screaming "Bye mom!" and hopped in my car. I drove to school quickly and ran to homeroom which I happened to have with this beautiful girl named Annabeth. Yes I said beautiful, don't sound surprised. I mean, she is gorgeous, with those princess curls and startling grey eyes.

The school bell rang and the class started. Great I get to sit around for 48 minutes doing nothing. Okay maybe I did steal a few glances at Annabeth, maybe more then a few..

I kind of felt bad because me and Annabeth have been practically ignoring eachother since what happened in the music room a couple days ago.

After homeroom I walked up to Annabeth at her locker.

"Um hey Annabeth." She jumped a bit, guess I scared her.

"Oh gods Percy! Don't do that!" I chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, but anyway, um, do you- uh want to -uh go to the beach with me after school?" I asked. I metally high-fived myself for this going better than expected.

I could tell she was thinking a bit before she answered "Sure, pick me up at 5 okay?"

"Oh uh yeah sure! See you then!"

I walked off and did a fist pump in the air. Now it was MY turn to get scared.

"Yo Perce! What's up man!?" Grover asked while having his arm around Junipers waiste. I couldn't help but hope that would be me and Annabeth someday.

"Oh uh nothing" I said trying to hide my over excited aura.

"Yeah sure, but seriousily. What happned?"

"Um, I kind of asked Annabeth out on a date... And she said yes.." I said smiling a bit widely.

"Oh my gods! Awesome Percy! Oh I need to go talk to Annabeth." Juniper said squeling. She gave Grover a kiss before walking off and looking for Annabeth.

"Nice job Perce. Finally getting a girl." Grover said smirking.

"Oh shut up, I couldv'e had plenty of girls. I just don't want to. Wanted to find someone special and Annabeth defiantly is something special." I replied.

"Okay Perce." He said with a bit of sarcasm. How did he not see her beauty?!

The rest of the day went by slowly. Maybe it was just because I was super excited for 5 o'clock. I hopped in my car and drove home.

**Annabeths POV (After Percy asked her out on the date)**

I couldn't stop smiling! Percy freaking Jackson just asked me out on a date! I mean I'm acting like he's a celebrity but he's not. Just a normal high school guy who has mesmerizing sea-green eyes and messy raven black hair.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" I heard someone screaming. I looked up to see Juniper sprinting towards me.

"What!?" I asked a little freaked out.

"You... and... Percy." She said taking in breaths from running.

I was still smiling at the thought.

"Annddd?" I asked.

"You're going on a date! It's so great! Annabeth Chase the girl who said she'd never fall in love is going on a date! Ahh!" She said way to happily. Shouldn't Silena be doing this and not Juniper. Oh gods. How is Silena going to react to this.. I will never live this day down.

"Yeah I know, But I guess people can change. Although I'm not inlove with him you know. I may like him but not love."

"Okay sure. Anyways I'm getting all the girls to come over to do your makeup!" She squeled.

Oh great.

"TTYL Annie! See you tonight!" I growled at her for saying that name.. I hated it.

School moved by in a blur because I was constantly taking notes on what ever my teachers said.

I walked home that day and started at the clock. Only 2:35. Great. I had 2 hour and 25 minutes till the date. I can't help but count down the minutes! I'm so anxious! Percy is an amazing guy, he's sweet, handsome, funny, a bit idiotic but that just gives you all the more reasons to like him.

I decided to past time by watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. My favorite movie by the way. (**A/N Also my favorite movie and favorite book series tied with Percy Jackson). **I looked at the clock once the movie finished it was 4:30. Then the doorbell rang and I ran down stairs knowing who were at the door. I opened it and 5 girls came storming in, pushing past me and heading up stairs to my room.

"Annabeth sit your petite size booty down and lets get this going!"

"But guys, I'm going to the beach. Won't this all just wash off"

"Hahahaha Annabeth. Don't you realize my mom owns a makeup company and they made waterproof makeup? Go figure" Silena said chuckling.

She sat me down and started working on my face.

"Annabeth you're already so perfect there isn't much to be done" Silena said after finishing up my makeup with a flick of her wrist having mascara coating my eyelashes.

I looked at the other 4 girls sitting on the bed being really quiet. I saw all their mouths dropped at the site. I blushed a bit and turned away.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Annabeth, you seriously look beautiful" Clarisse said speaking up. I guess that knocked everyone else out of shock and they nodded in agreement.

Silena suddenly had a mischevious smile on her face. Oh gods, I forgot. The swim suit.

Silena dug into a bag and fished out a grey 2-piece bikini suit with a little black owl on the bikini bottoms right at your hip bone.

"You can't be serious Silena? 1) It shows off way too much and 2) I could never in a million years pull that off" I said.

"Oooh please. Annabeth you defiantly have the body for it and I made sure it matched your favorite things like grey is your favorite color and an owl is your favorite animal. Thought it would look well with you." Silena replied.

I snatched the bikini and went into the bathroom to change. I stepped back into the room in a matter of seconds and all their eyes were on me.

"Annabeth do you do 100 sit-ups everyday? Because you have the outline of abs." Thalia asked.

I chuckled, Bianca and Juniper still weren't talking much. Finally one of them said something.

"You look great Annabeth. I'm actually a bit jealous it's Percy on this date with you and not me." Bianca said laughing a bit.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans shorts and a blue v-neck. I also grabbed my blue flip-flops by the door and sat on the bed chatting with my 5 friends.

"So Annabeth, nervous for tonight?" Juniper asked.

"Heck yes, A lot. I hope this goes right, I really like Percy" I replied.

"Are you sure you're not inloveee?" Silena asked with a smirk.

"Pfft No. Are you crazy? I barely even know Percy." I retorted.

I was shocked because we suddenly broke out into a song. It was, I won't say I'm in love from Hercules.

(**Annabeth, **_**Silena, **_**Thalia, **, All of them minus Annabeth)

"**If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that, No man is worth the aggravation, That's ancient history, been there, done that!**" I sang.

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of" They all sang together. I couldn't help it. I laughed a bit at the scene.

"**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no **"

"You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh"

**"It's too cliche**

**I won't say I'm in love"**

**" thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"**

"You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up that ya"

_**"Got"**_

**"Got"**

"Got it bad"

**"No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no"**

"Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love"

**"This scene won't play,**

**I won't say I'm in love"**

"You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love"

**"You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it"**

"Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love"

**"Oh, at least out loud**

**I won't say I'm in love**"

We all suddenly bursted out laughing and Silena was squeling like a school girl. I guess she thought the ending of the song was real...

The doorbell rang and I sprang down the stairs screaming bye to all my friends, still giggling after the song.

I opened up the door and percy wasn't wearing anything too special. He wore khacki's with a green t-shirt, and white sandals.

"Wow, Annabeth. You lo-look stunning" Percy said stuttering a bit.

"Oh please. No need for the flattering lets get going!" I said while closing the door.

He held his arm out in a side ways v and I linked my arm in his as he led me to his car.

**MUAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Anyways... Review so I actually know people are reading this! Thank you all and love you for the reviews and support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You all must really hate me! I have an excuse though. I am currently on 3 soccer teams and a basketball team so I have practice every weekday till 9 and on the weekend I usually have 4 soccer games so Im using the time I relax to write. I have asked a few people if they would like to help me co-write but they can't, so it's just up to me. P.s. this chapter might either be pretty short or it will take me a while to write. I'm guranteed you will all love this chapter for you Percabeth fans out there! TOO THE STORY!**

**Annabeth's POV**

We hopped in the car and started driving. Percy put on some Cold Play, I looked over and I saw him dancing a bit in the driver seat while mouthing the words to the song. I chuckled and turned my view to infront of me. It was a little bit before sunset and the sky was turning a beautiful orange.

"So... Annabeth, how are you?" Percy asked breaking the silence.

"I'm doing rather well, how about yourself"

"Amazing, something great happened to me at school today" Percy stated.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" I asked a bit curousily.

"I asked out this girl on a date, and she actually said yes." He said. I looked over to see him smiling but still looking ahead of him.

"Well that sounds like an accomplishment."

"Probably the biggest one in my life, except, one time I got an 79 on a math test before, that was a huge accomplishment" He replied a matter of factly.

A comforatble silence englufed us as he continuedo to drive to our destination.

Probably 10 minutes later we pulled infront of a wooden cabin on a beach. Next the cabin about 10 feet away a sign said "Montauk".

He stops the car and jumps out of the car, before I could even make a move he opens my door for me and offers a hand. I gladly accept it and we make our way into the cabin.

"So is this yours or something?" I asked.

"Yeah me and my mom used to go here all the time when I was a little kid. She said when her and my father would dating they would always come swimming here, for like a date, yeah know?" He said.

No I didn't really know about all of that. My mom left about 5 years after I was born and I haven't seen her since. Before she left she gave me a Yankees cap that I have in my room, next to a picture of her holding me, when I was about 3. It's really the only thing I have to remeberher by. Instead of replying no, I just say:

"Yeah I know what you mean." I don't want to push anything but I ask him anyways. "Wheres your dad now?"

He flinches a bit but still replies. "I'm not really sure, My mom told me he went on a cruise one day and never came back. I personally don't think he's... Dead. You see, my dad is a huge fan of the water, he knows everything about it and me just thinking about him dying in water is ironic and not probable."

I nod , inside the cabin is pretty small. 2 Bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. It may be small but it defiantly feels cozy with all the neutral colors sorrounding the walls and floor.

We sit at a table and talk for a little while before we go outside to go swimming.

He grabs my hand and starts running to a cliff where we sit and watch the sunset in a comforatable silence.

After the sun is peaking down I run away and throw off my shirt and shorts revealing my grey bikini. I hear Percy's foot steps behind me which abruptly stops.

"Woah Annabeth." He takes a second to look me up and down before he asks: "What's up with the owl?"

"Oh um, the owl is my favorite animal because it symbolizes wisdom and intelligence."

He taps his finger on his chin before mumbling" Hmm wisdomm.." He suddenly snaps his finger and bursts. "I've got it! Wise girl!"

I'm absoultely confused. Wise girl? What?

"Huh?"

"Wise girl, a nickname. Yeah? Too bad, even if you don't like it. I'm still calling you it."

He pulls off his shirt and khacki's revealing his well toned muscles with a tan 6-pack. He swim trunks are blue with white waves circling the shorts.

He starts running for the ocean when he trips on a rock and face plants into a pile of seaweed.

I burst out laughing, when he looks up with a piece of seaweed still on his face and starts laughing too.

I take a breather and think real hard for a minute. "I've got one for you Percy, Seaweed brain"

His eyes widen in horror before he tries to deny it. I raise my hand to stop him.

"Nope, it's your fault you fell into seaweed, so that's your nickname."

I guess he wanted to have some fun because he came running over to me, picked me up bridal style and ran for the water. Making sure not to trip.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I screamed while pounding his back with my fist.

He starts to laugh and when he is about waist high in the water he throws me. I plunge underwater and burst into the air and start speed swimming towards him. He has fear present in his eyes and starts to run towards the beach.

I chase after him of course. I was chasing him for a little while before I managed to catch up to him and push him to the ground. He had other ideas... He pulled me down with him and I landed ontop of him. Faces inches apart. I can hear him breathing as he moves in closer.

Our lips touch.

I knew I should've saw this coming but for some reason I was still shocked. I was hesitant then I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

He pulled away with worry evident on his face.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Annabeth" He stutters.

I chuckle and lean in again.

Our lips meet for a second time and I can't help but think how perfectly his matched my own. Moving in perfect sync, soft, and warm. Fireworks bursted in my stomach and I was having the time of my life.

We pulled away from shortness of breath and stared into eachothers eyes for a moment.

"Uhh, Annabeth... Will you um be my uh girlfriend?" He manages to get out.

"Yes seaweed brain, anymore stupid questions?" I respond.

The rest of the night was great. We swam for a while, hung out in his cabin, kissing every once in a while.

It made me a bit sad when we had to leave but today was easily the best day of my life.


End file.
